


"Here, Steve. Take it."

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Steve looked over as Barb handed him the device.





	"Here, Steve. Take it."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4856638#cmt4856638) over at the three sentence ficathon at dreamwidth.

"Here. Take it, Steve."

Steve looked over at Barb quietly handed him a grenade while monsters growled softly somewhere ahead of them. Her expression was dark as she gave the weapon over to him.

"Do I want to know how you got this?" He asked immediately, wondering why she hadn't used it yet.

"No. Better that you don't, Steve," Barb answered with a shake of her head and grinned. "Best use it soon though if we want to meet up with the others."

The grenade and her grinning made him feel nervous in ways that he didn't understand, but Steve wanted to survive this more than he desired to know where she had found the explosive.


End file.
